


Chocogrenouilles et sorbet citron

by Dilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore se met au régime, et Severus Snape a un amour secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement publié en 2004 sur Fanfiction.net et Livejournal.

 

Ce matin-là, le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard, membre du Magenmagot, Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe et Grand Manitou Suprême, s'était levé du pied droit, comme toujours. D'une glissade ailée, son pied gauche avait chaussé la seconde pantoufle rouge et or, son corps âgé mais souple s'était redressé d'un coup, puis une brève formule l'avait entouré d'une robe de chambre d'enchanteur, parsemée d'étoiles.

 _Quelle délicieuse journée en perspective !_ , avait songé le professeur Dumbledore. Et cette journée, cette première journée de l'année, comment l'aborder mieux qu'en l'accompagnant... de musique de chambre ? Aussitôt, d'un coup de baguette, la platine avait été mise en route.

Un peu d'exercice clôturait communément le réveil. Après quelques pas de danse et l'absorption d'un thé brûlant, Albus Dumbledore, l'esprit et le corps vifs, s'était vêtu puis dirigé joyeusement vers un lieu de Poudlard inconnu d'Argus Rusard lui-même. Cette chambre secrète avait été aménagée plus de vingt ans auparavant en vue d'une activité particulière, rarement pratiquée dans le monde des sorciers mais très prisée par ses amateurs : le bowling. Les elfes de maison s'étant à nouveau surpassés pour le petit-déjeuner, cette mise en appétit n'avait pas été inutile.

L'aube avait été véritablement parfaite. Ainsi, alors qu'une nouvelle année s'ouvrait devant lui, cela avait été empli d'un agréable sentiment de plénitude qu'Albus Dumbledore avait quitté la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses appartements.

« Nids de cafard ! », s'exclama le directeur.

La porte de l'escalier menant au bureau s'ouvrit. Le vieillard aux cheveux de neige gravit les marches d'une allure tranquille puis pénétra dans le sanctuaire qui avait vu défiler des générations de directeurs.

« Essoufflé ? »

Dumbledore se retourna. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu une voix... Pourtant, la pièce était déserte.

« À ton avis ? »

Le magicien se dirigea vers les portraits. Les occupants de la plupart des cadres semblaient profondément assoupis. Sauf un.

\- Cher Phinéas, dit Dumbledore. Tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année.

\- Tous mes voeux à toi, Albus, répondit superbement le Serpentard. Je vois que celle-ci commence sous les meilleurs hospices.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais que cette année commençait sous les meilleurs auspices. Deviendrais tu dur d'oreille ? D'ailleurs... Oh, un ami parle toujours franchement... Je te trouve l'air un peu... fatigué.

\- Fatigué ?

\- Tu souffles.

\- C'est l'âge, affirma humblement le directeur.

\- L'âge, l'âge... je veux bien, ricana le Sang Pur, mais avec tous les litrons d'élixir de Jouvence que tu t'es sifflé, tu nous feras bien un bicentenaire ! J'ai plutôt l'impression... tu sembles moins flotter dans ta robe. Et ça, au niveau de la ceinture... Ce ne serait pas un peu de ventre ?

\- Hum... euh... je ne sais pas... Oui, tu as raison par Merlin, je crois que j'ai un peu abusé de la bonne chère ces derniers temps.

Car ce que les cartes de Chocogrenouilles ne disaient pas, c'était qu'outre la musique de chambre et le bowling, la grande passion d'Albus Dumbledore, grand magicien de notre temps, vainqueur de Grindelwald et compagnon de Nicolas Flamel... était la fine cuisine et tout particulièrement les sucreries.

 

* * *

 

Ce matin-là, le professeur Snape, directeur de la maison Serpentard, membre de l'Amical des Beaux Chaudrons, Frustré de l'Ordre de Merlin et Grand Maître des Potions de Poudlard, s'était levé du pied gauche, comme toujours.

Assis dans son bureau morbide, entre deux corrections de copies plus ineptes les unes que les autres, il s'occupait à imaginer sa future carte de Chocogrenouilles pour se détendre...

_Severus Snape, 1960 - 2115_

_Considéré comme l' un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération. Professeur émérite de Potions puis de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, Severus Snape fut une des figures de proue de la lutte contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ce qui lui valut d'être décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, la plus haute distinction dans le monde sorcier._

Oui, celle-ci ne serait pas trop mal... Un sourire mauvais s'affichait sur le visage du Serpentard en même temps qu'un N comme Nul sur la copie d'Harry Potter, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Une voix si faible qu'elle semblait un soupir venu d'outre-tombe répondit à sa question.

« C'est Albus, Severus. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

 _Le Vieux... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?_ , pesta Snape en lui-même. Et d'ironiser : « Bien sûr que non, monsieur le Directeur, entrez, je vous en prie... »

Dumbledore s'exécuta, et ne put s'empêcher, en voyant son subordonné classieusement assis jambes croisées dans son grand fauteuil noir, d'admirer sa splendide taille de guêpe. Il était courant que les trentenaires héritent d'un peu de ventre à la faveur des années, mais force était de constater que Severus Snape était aussi mince qu'à l'époque de ses vingt ans.

\- Dites-moi Severus, quel est votre secret ?

\- Mon secret ?

\- Le secret de votre taille fine.

Severus Snape éleva les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que je mange peu, étant donné que tout ce qui compose cette existence misérable me dégoûte ?

\- Severus, vous ne devriez pas commencer l'année par de telles pensées négatives.

\- Vous avez raison, cette année sera celle de la paix dans le monde et du bonheur universel, comme l'a prédit cette chère Sibylle.

\- Elle a prédit des catastrophes et la mort dans d'atroces souffrances d'Harry Potter.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, de bonnes nouvelles », pensa Snape. À haute voix : - Pourquoi ces questions sur ma complexion physique, monsieur le Directeur ?

\- C'est que... voyez-vous Severus... avec les fêtes... hum, j'ai toujours aimé la bonne nourriture... un des plaisirs simples de la vie et...

\- Vous avez pris quelques kilos.

\- C'est cela Severus. Je me demandais... étant donné que vous êtes particulièrement svelte... si vous ne connaissiez pas une potion adéquate...

\- Il existe bien des potions amincissantes, mais leurs effets ne portent que sur le court terme, répondit Severus Snape, ravi de constater le début d'inquiétude qui paraissait sur le visage du Grand Homme.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, fit le sombre professeur, surtout si ce qui vous importe est votre santé et votre forme physique.

Il étira un grand sourire découvrant ses dents jaunes, luisantes et pointues.

\- _J'ai bien peur_ que des potions ne vous soient d'aucun secours, professeur Dumbledore. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'un seul remède...

\- Lequel ?

\- La diététique.

\- Précisément ?

\- Précisément : pas de sucreries, de plats en sauce, d'assaisonnement excessif... Donc de préférence cuisson à l'eau, grillades - pas d'alcool non plus, et pas de...

Snape stoppa là son énumération : pour la première fois de son existence, il voyait Albus Dumbledore sur le point de défaillir.

 

* * *

Qu'un génie comme Albus Dumbledore puisse avoir de si... « vulgaires » préoccupations étonnait chaque génération d'apprentis sorciers.

C'est qu'il vous faut savoir, mes enfants, que pour ce célèbre magicien, la vie n'était point une alternance de noblesse et de vulgarité, de belles et de mauvaises choses, mais une palette de différences qui chacune avait leur intérêt.

Cette vision de l'existence, le professeur Dumbledore avait eu de nombreuses occasions de la développer auprès du Maître des Potions lors de leurs longues discussions hivernales dans son petit salon. Severus Snape ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse éprouver un tel intérêt pour la nourriture.

« Comme l'a dit ce Grec Severus, les dieux aussi sont dans la cuisine. »

« Il me semble qu'il parlait de la pièce directeur. »

« Qu'importe. »

Car pour tout ce qui est unique, pour tout ce qui existe, Albus Dumbledore ressentait un intérêt peu commun depuis son plus jeune âge.

Grand voyageur, il pouvait tout autant demeurer des heures assis au centre de son bureau, pièce chargée de souvenirs et de connaissances couronnée par le vert eau de l'observatoire d'astronomie, lissant sa longue barbe blanche, les yeux étincelant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes dorées, méditant sur tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Il n'aimait pas les visages et les caractères pour leur beauté de critères, mais il les aimait et les goûtait parce qu'aucun n'était absolument semblable à un autre, et il avait beau laisser courir son imagination, il était toujours surpris par l'infinie profusion du monde. Sa vie était une longue suite d'étonnements, et il aimait ce qui l'étonnait, peut-être par gratitude pour le plaisir que les choses lui fournissaient, ou peut-être parce que tout amour intarissable et immortel est au fond émerveillement et admiration. Toute chose possédait une qualité particulière, la saisir pour être à même de l'aimer requiérait un oeil et des pinces fines, aussi Albus Dumbledore était persuadé que cet amour, celui du gastronome et du naturaliste, était inconciliable avec la folie sectaire.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Severus... Tout au long de ces années... Et je suis parvenu à une conclusion. Certes pas la plus brillante, mais amusante tout de même. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Si Tom Jedusor avait daigné aimer les glaces au citron, beaucoup de souffrances nous auraient été épargnées. »

 

* * *

Dumbledore n'était cependant pas le seul professeur de l'école à être un fin gourmet. Qui aurait en effet soupçonné l'austère compagnon de ses causeries d'avoir, lui aussi, son péché mignon ?

Le professeur McGonagall devait commencer à soupçonner une relation secrète un jeudi du mois de janvier.

Ce jour-là, au moment de la distribution du courrier, une lettre cachetée de bleu tomba près de l'assiette de son collègue. À la vue du nom de l'expéditeur, le visage de cet homme silencieux et secret s'éclaira, ce qui était assez rare pour être remarqué. Plus étrange encore : il fourra immédiatement le pli dans sa poche, comme s'il craignait des regards indiscrets.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois revenu dans son bureau et la porte soigneusement fermée que le directeur de Serpentard décacheta le papier : la missive était courte, les lettres tracées par la plume à la fois belles et sans vanité. Le maître des potions commença à lire... un sourire bizarre se dessina sur son visage.

 

_Mon amour,_

_comment_ _vas-tu ? Tu me manques tellement. J'en appelle à mes souvenirs de toi pour me consoler. Nos longues conversations, nos baisers, le reste, tout cela est si vif dans mon esprit._

_Je t'aime._

 

Le professeur Snape caressa les lettres du pouce comme si elles avaient été l'émanation directe de l'âme de la personne qui les avait tracées ; il ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis se saisit d'une belle plume d'oie et de son meilleur papier pour y répondre. Il trempa la pointe dans l'encrier, et commença à écrire ; penché au-dessus de la table, ses longs cheveux charbonneux revenaient devant son visage. La plume crissait, traçant rapidement des lettres fines et régulières, aux majuscules classiques.

 

_Mon coeur,_

_que_ _ta lettre m'a fait plaisir ! Au milieu de cette vie m..._

 

Severus Snape hésita un instant, puis poursuivit.

 

_Au milieu de cette vie monotone, ces quelques lignes de ta main ont été pour moi le rayon de soleil de la journée. Je pense à toi à chaque instant, à ton merveilleux sourire qui me brûle le ventre, à ta douce peau dont j'ai soif, au patchwork chéri de tes robes. C'est si difficile d'être à jeun du meilleur des êtres..._

_À propos de jeûne, cela va te faire rire, mais notre directeur s'est mis à la diète, il a pris la résolution solennelle d'arrêter les sucreries et les plats en sauce pour la nouvelle année. J'ai parié avec Flitwick qu'il ne tiendrait pas trois jours._

_Pour ma part,_

 

Le sourire s'intensifia sur le visage du professeur et une légère roseur colora ses joues arrondies.

 

_Pour ma part, c'est de toi dont je ne puis me passer._

_Je t'embrasse mille fois mon amour._

_Ta chauve-souris._

_P.S. : je t'envoie quelques mornilles pour que tu puisses t'acheter de la poudre de cheminette._

 

Le maître des potions relut ces quelques lignes, répandit puis dissipa sur le texte de la poudre anti-bavures, le plia, fit brûler le bâton de cire. L'épais liquide sombre scella la lettre, Severus Snape y apposa la marque de sa bague puis se dirigea vers la cage de son hibou.

 

 

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Résumé du chapitre 1 : Suite à une remarque désobligeante du portrait de Phinéas Nigellus, ancien directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore décide de se mettre au régime. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir un problème de sevrage : Severus Snape entretient une correspondance avec un amour secret. Minerva McGonagall commence à soupçonner quelque chose…

 

Le jeune héritier de la lignée Malfoy tourna la tête.

\- Voyons Crabbe, tu sais très bien pourquoi jeudi est une journée intéressante.

\- Parce qu'il y a des frites au menu ?, tenta le gorille.

\- Parce qu'on a cours de potion, idiot, corrigea l'autre. Et Goyle, ne m'écoute surtout pas quand je te parle.

\- C'est qu'il y a le directeur en survêtement dans le parc, Draco.

Vif comme l'éclair, le jeune blond écarta son volumineux camarade de devant la vitre et écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Dehors, emmitouflé dans une combinaison de sport spécial hiver, le professeur Dumbledore trottait sous la surveillance de la directrice de Gryffondor, qui elle ne courait pas mais maniait un sifflet.

 

 

\- Allons Minerva, je ne vais pas affronter Voldemort en hypoglycémie..., se lamenta le directeur en ralentissant son footing.

\- Encore cinq minutes.

On discernait à grand peine le visage du vieillard sous l'énorme bonnet et l'écharpe de laine ; seul un nez crochu cassé en plusieurs endroits indiquait que ce bibendum se trouvait être Albus Dumbledore. Les cinq dernières minutes écoulées, il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

\- Tenez, fit McGonagall. Un peu de potion revigorante.

Dumbledore se saisit du flacon et en but une lampée.

\- Mais c'est infect !

\- C'est sans sucre. Hum, Albus…

Le visage de la sorcière parut préoccupé.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Minerva ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que Severus a l'air étrange en ce moment ?

\- Non… Mais vous m'avez l'air inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je crois qu'il a une Julie…

\- Fort bien, approuva Dumbledore. Qu'il y a-t-il d'inquiétant à cela ?

\- Pour tout vous dire Albus… Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai vu cacher dans sa robe une lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Une espèce de… « sourire » s'est alors affiché sur son visage. Le lendemain, je l'ai rencontré à Pré-au-lard… à la banque. Il faisait un virement sur le compte de quelqu'un.

\- Vous pensez qu'il entretient une femme ?

\- Cela peut paraître surprenant, il est vrai… Mais je me rappelle de sa scolarité ici… Sous ses airs glacials, Severus est au fond quelqu'un de très vulnérable. J'ai peur qu'une femme ait percé cette faiblesse, et s'étant faite aimer de lui, s'en serve.

* * *

 

 

Draco Malefoy profita que le terrain de Quidditch était libre en début d'après-midi pour convaincre ses amis de s'entraîner avec lui : depuis qu'il avait failli être défiguré par un cognard lors de la dernière rencontre contre Serdaigle, il désirait à tout prix améliorer sa mobilité. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle faisaient office de batteurs, tandis que Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe, les aidaient en lançant et rappelant les cognards. Zabini, qui avait toujours été respectueux et admiratif de Malefoy faisait contraste avec Nott, plus distant.

\- Quand je pense qu'il y a vingt ans, déclara fièrement le blond jeune homme, mon père s'entraînait lui aussi sur ce terrain…

\- Oui, c'est lui qui t'a appris à voler, compléta Crabbe.

\- Le capitaine de l'équipe, c'était lui. C'était un excellent joueur.

\- Ah , fit Nott en lui envoyant un autre cognard.

Malefoy l'évita ; le cognard sembla heurter quelque chose au loin, puis revint dans la main de Nott.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ton père ait été capitaine de quelque équipe que ce soit, ajouta celui-ci en réexpédiant le projectile.

\- Comment ça ?!, s'exclama Malefoy en encaissant le cognard dans le ventre.

Il tomba sur le dos dans la pelouse mouillée. Nott ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle accoururent pour voir s'il allait bien, tandis que Nott ricanait.

\- Ça va, ça va, grogna leur camarade en se tenant le ventre. Goyle, tu peux aller me chercher mon porte-cartes, dans mon sac de sport ? Tu vas voir si je mens !

Goyle s'empressa de ramener l'objet désiré à son chef. Le jeune attrapeur passa outre la photo de son père bébé (qu'il était mignon), de son père sur son premier balai (adorable !), de son père recevant ses BUSES (quel bel homme c'était déjà, mon père !), un bout de parchemin arraché d'une copie scolaire ( « 18/20. Félicitations M. Malefoy, vous faîtes partie de la poignée de personnes pour laquelle je me déplace jusqu'à cette salle de cours »), pour arriver à la photo de Lucius Malefoy posant fièrement avec son équipe.

\- Tu vois cette photo, Nott ? Alors ? Mon père était même capable de renvoyer un cognard dans le Vif d'or à l'autre bout du terrain !

\- Très intéressant, fit Nott d'un ton snob. Apparemment tu ignores pas mal de choses sur lui.

Malefoy plissa les yeux.

\- J'ignore quoi , répondit-il froidement.

\- Tu savais que quand il était jeune, ton… _cher papa_ fréquentait des _hommes_ ?

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !, s'exclama son camarade de classe en se ruant sur lui.

Menacé d'étranglement par Draco Malefoy, encerclé par Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, Théodore Nott n'était pas assez fou pour ne pas retirer ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Excuse-moi… Ce n'est sans doute qu'une rumeur.

\- Une infâme calomnie.

\- Une infâme calomnie, répéta Nott.

\- Je suis trop énervé pour continuer à m'entraîner, dit Malefoy. On arrête là ?

Les Serpentard approuvèrent et le petit groupe commença à quitter le terrain, mais peu avant la sortie le blond buta contre la chose que le cognard avait heurté quelques minutes auparavant : c'était une chouette évanouie portant une lettre. L'adolescent ramassa la lettre et laissa là le pauvre oiseau.

Il n'y avait pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur, mais le nom du destinataire éveilla tout de suite l'intérêt du Serpentard…

 

**_Remus Lupin_ **

**_dans_ _la petite roulotte blanche près de la Tamise_ **

**_ANGLETERRE_ **

 

L'attrapeur courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes des garçons et ouvrit la lettre. Il éclata de rire dès la première phrase : c'était une lettre d'amour.

 

_Mon loup chéri,_

_Les journées sont si longues quand on sait qu'on ne te verra pas de la journée, de la semaine… Essaie de venir au plus vite, je t'en prie, cela m'est trop difficile de vivre sans toi. Tu n'as qu'à prétexter une visite à Potter._

_J'ai mis un peu d'argent sur ton compte pour que ce gobelin cupide (un pléonasme ?) cesse de te harceler. Ne me le renvoie pas : ce n'est pas un cadeau, tu me le rembourseras plus tard._

_Je t'embrasse partout. Je t'adore._

_S._

 

Par tous les diables, songea l'apprenti sorcier avec dégoût, on dirait le style de lettres que m'envoie Pansy Parkinson pendant les vacances. _Surprenante journée. Dumbledore qui se met au sport, une prof de Poudlard qui se meurt d'amour pour le Loup-garou ! S… Mais qui peut bien être ce S ?_

 

Pendant le dîner, deux splendides yeux draconiques parcoururent d'est en ouest la table des professeurs pour tenter de cerner quel était l'auteur de cette désopilante missive. Malefoy Fils ne s'était pas privé de montrer la lettre à ses deux suivants, qui avaient bien ri, malgré ce déloyal bémol : Goyle avait prétendu que l'écriture ressemblait à celle du morceau de papier qu'il gardait dans son porte-cartes, ce qui était vraiment absurde… Digne de Goyle en un sens. Non, pour lui, « S » ne pouvait être que Sinistra, la professeure d'astronomie.

Pourtant comme vous le savez chers amis, vous qui n'êtes pas aveuglés par les puissances de l'amour, le rédacteur de ces lettres enamourées n'était autre que Severus Snape. Et tout comme le directeur considérant d'un oeil triste la verdure cuite à l'eau déposée dans son assiette par les elfes de maison, le sombre professeur manquait, manquait... Et fabulait.

Tandis que Dumbledore imaginait des pommes de terre en robe des champs, Snape effeuillait un loup-garou en robe de chambre. Albus fantasmait la tendresse d'une pêche Melba, Severus rêvait d'une peau de pêche, d'une chair blonde qu'il papouillerait tendrement de ses papilles…

Tous deux soupiraient après la belle chère... En vain.

* * *

 

 

\- Ah, l'amour, Severus… Que serions-nous sans amour ?

\- Des personnes plus raisonnables, je suppose, répondit le Maître des Potions en trempant un morceau de tartelette dans son thé.

Le feu de l'âtre du petit salon des appartements directoriaux dorait son visage d'une ordinaire pâleur de geisha. Dumbledore tapota de sa cuillère les petites étincelles qu'exprimait son thé nature.

\- Saviez vous qu'un ancien sage disait que l'Amour était fils de _Pauvreté_ et d' _Expédient_ ? Au fond, nous sommes tous de pauvres vagabonds à la recherche de notre morceau de patchwork manquant.

« Sapristi », pensa Snape sans saisir le sous-entendu, « le revoilà parti dans ses élucubrations philosophiques. »

\- Je ne pense pas que l'amour soit une affaire de dominos, répondit le Serpentard.

\- À vrai dire, moi non plus Severus. L'amour, au fond ce n'est qu'un mot. N'y a-t-il pas différentes sortes d'amour, ou plutôt de désir ?

« Je me fais des idées où il regarde ma tartelette d'un œil concupiscent ? », s'interrogea le jeune sorcier.

\- Les effets pervers du langage, confirma-t-il en trempant un autre morceau de gâteau dans le thé magique d'où s'envola cette fois un nuage de lait.

Le nuage devint noir en passant à hauteur de sa tête.

Bien que peiné que ce goûter soit sans petites douceurs, c'était toujours un plaisir pour Albus Dumbledore de prendre le thé avec Severus Snape ; il aimait à causer avec lui en cette heure hautement spirituelle où les pensées se toilettent de leur brouillard de confusion. Le Maître des Potions quant à lui ne put retenir un soupir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas reçu un seul hibou de la personne qui occupait ses pensées, celle qu'il désirait entre toutes ; c'était pour lui une grande souffrance.

\- Tout à fait Severus, aquiesça Dumbledore. Je dirais qu'il y a le désir pour un objet individuel - c'est un amour qui est toujours cause de souffrance car il est voué à l'incertitude. Mais les sages parviennent à trouver un certain bonheur en abandonnant ces désirs – leur bonheur est alors indifférence, neutralité : absence de tourments et d'inquiétude. Un bonheur de la tranquillité, un _petit_ bonheur donc. Mais il y a peut-être une troisième attitude amoureuse, à mon sens… Ma préférée Severus.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Le désir qui ne se voue pas à une chose particulière. L'amour universel car lui-même créateur de beauté. Il ne souffre pas de la jalousie et la concupiscence – les seules douleurs qu'il puisse connaître sont celles de l'enfantement –, mais est toujours joie et plénitude.

Albus Dumbledore reposa sa tasse.

Il avait fini son thé, et songeait que Severus avait l'air encore moins joyeux que d'habitude. Il se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec Remus, qui l'avait d'ailleurs averti par hibou express de son arrivée à Poudlard sous peu.

 

**à** **suivre**


	3. Chapitre 3

Une cape faite d'un vieux droguet élimé, une cravate ayant perdu sa couleur d'origine, un pull-over renforcé d'empiècements de velours aux épaules et aux coudes, dans lesquels se mouvait une pâle et maigre silhouette semblant manquer de sommeil... Telle, la description qu'on pouvait faire de l'étrange sorcier qui se présenta aux portes de l'école en cette fin d'après-midi.

Mais vous l'avez reconnu, ce vagabond errant, car l'amoureux est toujours un lycanthrope, se coupant de l'humanité, et l'amoureux est toujours pauvre, car il manque de ce qu'il désire tout en étant plein de ruse et d'invention.

Ainsi Remus Lupin frappa-t-il à la porte de Poudlard ce jour-là, pauvre et sauvage, croyant avoir été abandonné par la personne qui lui était la plus chère et qui ne lui écrivait plus.

 

Au même instant, entre deux étapes de la préparation de sa potion, le jeune Harry Potter se réjouissait de cette visite qui lui avait été annoncée par hibou, et songeait en éminçant ses herbes que le professeur Snape était « vraiment répugnant, pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours célibataire ».

À quelques tables de lui, le nez au vent et l'air hautain, Draco Malefoy se lamentait intérieurement de sa dernière découverte, jugeant que le professeur Sinistra et Remus Lupin étaient tout à fait mal assortis – Sinistra étant bien trop classe pour ce loqueteux maladif de loup-garou.

 

Severus Snape n'était au courant de rien quant à lui, et lorsque, son cours terminé, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur pour y prendre le thé, il ignorait la présence en ce lieu de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Albus Dumbledore avait mis en route un de ses opéras favoris, _Dom Juan_ de Mozart. Dans l'escalier, Severus en entendit la musique se mêler à une voix grave mais d'une chaude gentillesse, dont l'inflexion (une voix chère qui ne s'était pas encore tue) ne lui était pas inconnue… Le Serpentard reconnut en entrant la voix de Remus, et il l'aperçut dans un coin du bureau. Une boucle d' _Elvira_ _Madigan_ enveloppa de sa circonvolution les deux amoureux, et leurs ventres se nouèrent, papillonnant de désir et de tristesse.

Ce que voyait Severus ce n'était pas un sorcier à l'air fatigué et aux robes miteuses n'ayant pas les moyens d'aller au coiffeur, mais un sorcier dont la pâleur distinguée sublimait le regard précieux, un sorcier dont les cheveux décoiffés lui rappelaient en permanence cet air fatigué et désapprêté qu'il avait lorsqu'il se réveillait dans ses bras le matin. Une personne chère qui faisait naître une douce chaleur dans son ventre et un sourire de joie sur son visage.

De même, il n'y avait pas de terrible professeur au nez crochu et au teint cireux pour le loup-garou, mais un mage ténébreux à l'érudition infinie, qui, malgré son apparence sévère et hautaine, savait se montrer très tendre dans l'intimité, aimant avec passion.

\- Rem… Professeur Lupin… Je ne savais pas que vous vous trouviez ici, murmura Severus en pâlissant légèrement, une lueur tremblante dans ses yeux noirs.

\- J'avais des choses urgentes à régler, répondit le visiteur.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser.

\- Mais restez donc Severus !, s'exclama le directeur. Pourquoi partir ?

\- J'ai… J'ai des copies à corriger, répondit le Maître des Potions, visiblement troublé.

Il se retourna brusquement en un tour de talons et sortit.

« Gymnastique quotidienne », songea Dumbledore, « faire tourbillonner sa cape comme ça... muscle les chevilles.»

\- J'avais cru que vous étiez devenus amis, déclara-t-il à voix haute en se tournant vers Remus Lupin.

L'ancien professeur rougit légèrement.

\- Hum… en effet. Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes… hum… en froid.

\- Quel dommage, fit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant. Vous formiez un couple d'amis des plus adorables.

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il me fuit.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Hum, Remus, vos Chocogrenouilles m'ont l'air très bonnes, mais je préfèrerais les enlever de cette table, car vous n'êtes sans doute pas au courant, mais je suis au régime. Pourquoi ne pas les offrir plutôt à Severus, en gage d'amitié ? Il est si mince de nature, cela ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Et paraît-il que le chocolat rend gai.

« Offrir des chocolats à un ami », pensa Remus, « mais il n'a plus toute sa tête, Severus avait raison. Ou alors… Ou alors il est au courant ! »

\- Allez lui parler, Remus, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je suis sûr que la situation s'arrangera. Severus avait l'air assez heureux ces derniers temps, mais depuis quelques jours, sa joie semble s'être évanouie. Il doit être dans son bureau en ce moment. Il n'aura sans doute rien contre quelques chocolats offerts avec  _coeur_.

 

Une heure plus tard, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, un costume rapiécé, un caleçon grisâtre, une robe noire, un surplis médiéval et un slip raccommodé gisaient épars sur le sol…

Au fond de la chambre, les deux sorciers d'une minceur extrême étaient entrelacés dans le lit frais, le vagabond enclos comme un trésor précieux dans les bras pâles de l'homme aux cheveux noirs ; comme on pèle une pomme de terre nouvelle cuite vapeur, celui-ci l'avait dénudé de ses oripeaux bruns et fanés et couvrait à présent sa douceur de caresses et de baisers.

Les yeux d'or de Remus Lupin luisaient dans l'obscurité de l'alcôve.

Il se rappela comment avait débuté leur relation. Il était à présent clair que non seulement Dumbledore était au courant, mais qu'il avait tout manigancé…

Lors d'un affrontement avec des Mangemorts il y a plusieurs mois, Lupin avait été grièvement blessé, et il avait fallu toute la science du directeur ainsi qu'une longue convalescence pour le sauver, lui qui ne souhaitait pas tant survivre…

Lors de cette longue période de repos qu'il avait passée à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus de lui tenir compagnie et de lui acheter des livres pour adoucir son ennui. La contrainte pour Severus, le désoeuvrement pour le loup-garou, tout cela avait fait qu'ils s'étaient mis à discuter sur les livres apportés par le Serpentard puis lus par le Gryffondor.

Dumbledore souhaitait redonner à Remus Lupin le goût de vivre. L'ancien Maraudeur souriait encore à cette époque-là, mais son visage et sa maigreur ne trompaient personne. Depuis que Sirius Black était mort, il était à nouveau seul avec ses remords et ses regrets. Son sourire avait donc immanquablement fini par s'évanouir ; un jour, il s'était brusquement désagrégé comme un trait de sable emporté par la mer, et le dos de Lupin avait ployé d'un coup.

Ce jour-là, dans l'infirmerie, le sorcier hybride avait caché ses yeux dans ses mains, s'effondrant sur le lit devant le directeur de Serpentard, qui avait posé son livre.

Severus Snape n'avait pas su ce qui l'avait fait agir de la sorte sur le moment… Mais ses bras s'étaient ouverts, ils l'avaient recueilli, comme on recueille sans réfléchir une chose qui tombe… Severus avait pris le loup-garou dans ses bras.

Il s'était alors senti devenir tout chaud - Remus Lupin le serrait vraiment très fort.

Car le chagrin du lycanthrope s'était ouvert en lui tel un gouffre, et il s'était abandonné dans l'étreinte consolatrice de celui qui était presque devenu un ami, un confident. Il avait pleuré autant qu'une longue pluie, s'incarnant en désespoir, puis avait fini par sortir sa tête de l'abri douillet du creux de l'épaule, et avait rencontré ce regard sombre et profond du Maître des potions... deux yeux interrogateurs.

Leurs lèvres étaient séparées par seulement quelques millimètres. Remus n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette bouche lui avait paru soudainement si attirante, magnétique comme un aimant, il avait l'impression que leurs deux bouches étaient reliées par un fil invisible trop tendu et qu'il fallait relâcher cette tension sans tarder.

L'incroyable s'était produit. Il s'étaient embrassés, et Remus avait ressenti une impression de plénitude, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé la source unique où étancher sa soif et sa peine, celle qu'il avait toujours recherchée, une source froide et brûlante à la fois : Severus Snape.

Quant au taciturne Serpentard, il avait trouvé une oasis de gentillesse, un havre de paix en ce loup-garou qui semblait même sous forme humaine être entouré d'une fourrure chaude et réconfortante, et ses yeux dorés une liqueur d'oubli pareille aux boissons féeriques, celles qu'on boit dans les coquilles blanches des fleurs et qui vous rendent heureux d'être seulement en vie.

Un amour profond et réciproque les unissait, et pour la première fois de son existence Severus ressentait cette douceur d'être aimé, d'être entouré d'affection, lui qu'on avait laissé à l'abandon pendant des années, alors même qu'il était une de ces petites choses fragiles qu'on aime, qu'on protège, un enfant.

 

Quand il avait pris Remus dans ses bras, après que ce dernier soit venu lui avouer qu'il était au désespoir depuis qu'il était sans lettres de lui, le loup avait affirmé ne plus vouloir le quitter. Fort de cette nouvelle protection, Severus avait alors plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne, et après un fol baiser, ils avaient entrepris… hé bien, de _consommer leur chocolat_.

Le Maître des Potions fit mitonner avec amour son loup-garou, ne se lassant pas de le toucher et de le goûter. On aurait dit que le pauvre Lupin, sous la flamme du regard ténébreux, du contact de la peau pâle et des caresses de ses longues mains, était sur le point de fondre de bonheur.

Sentant l'homme chéri s'agripper à lui de plus en plus avidement, l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément et profondément, le désir de le posséder entièrement, douloureux et extatique, se fit de plus en plus violent en lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… Qu'il n'avait pu le sentir ainsi nu contre lui, parcourir sa peau claire et sucrée, être envahi par sa voix si particulière, grave et douce à la fois, de sa respiration, dans son cou, ses cils, contre ses joues, et plonger dans ses beaux yeux brillants d'amour, si intenses qu'il lui semblaient son âme même…

Ma foi, je n'en dirai pas plus sur le sujet.

Ce fut ainsi que se termina la diète du grand Maître des Potions de Poudlard, tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore dansait sur du Vivaldi dans son bureau, rendu euphorique par son quasi jeûne.

 

\- Ainsi ton régime a été mené à terme !, s'étonna le portrait en arborant un air sceptique. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais fini par croire qu'en te gavant de miel comme Démocrite, tu poursuivais le secret but de ressembler au dieu des anciens sages, « tout rond et joyeux ».

\- Cher Phinéas, en vérité ma gaieté n'est pas seulement l'expression de ma légèreté retrouvée comme tu le vois. Je suis également très heureux pour un de mes professeurs, qui peut à présent goûter toutes les joies du lien humain.

\- Bien sûr, entre nez crochus, on se comprend… Oui, je me rappelle de toi, quand tu n'étais encore qu'un étudiant, et que tu venais suivre mes cours – je n'étais pas encore directeur, à cette époque. C'était en quelle année ? Hum… vers la fin de la décennie 1860 sans doute.

\- Tes précisions chronologiques ne me heurtent pas, sois en rassuré, sourit Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

\- Un grand garçon plutôt mince, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux pétillants… Quel dommage que son nez fut si busqué et proéminent. Il avait cependant si bon caractère qu'il était apprécié par nombre de ses camarades : son naturel communicatif masquait d'une nuée de sornettes cet appendice d'une vérité plus criante. Et pourtant, au fond, qui peut affirmer qu'il ne souffrait pas de ce nez, derrière sa jovialité à toute épreuve ? Que cette disgrâce ne l'empêcha pas de franchir le pas avec les jeunes filles que convoitaient ses désirs de jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge ?

\- Voyons Phinéas, répondit le vieux sorcier en revêtant ses bésicles d'or, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais la coqueluche de la moitié de tes élèves que tu dois te moquer de quelqu'un qui était moins favorisé par la nature.

\- Dois-je t'inclure dans cette moitié ?

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu me regardais beaucoup, en cours…

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu entends par là, Phinéas.

\- Ah oui ? _Akousantes_ _kôphoisin éoikasi. Phatis autoisin marturei : pareontas apeinai_ – « Ayant écouté, ils ressemblent à des sourds ; le dicton, pour eux, témoigne : présents, ils sont absents », soupira Phinéas Nigellus avant de se rendormir dans son cadre.

\- « Pithèkôn ho kallistos aischros » (1), répliqua paisiblement Albus Dumbledore.

Il piocha dans un tiroir son premier bonbon au citron depuis longtemps.

 

**FIN**

 

(1) « Des singes, le plus beau est laid. »

(fragments d'Héraclite d'Ephèse – celui de Phinéas est tronqué).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien fait de republier ce truc ici car je n'assume plus vraiment le contenu et le style (à part certaines métaphores rigolotes)...  
> On va dire que c'est le témoignage d'une époque révolue ?


End file.
